


A Chilled and Nanners Sex Tape

by ragnenoj



Category: SeaChaos - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:41:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnenoj/pseuds/ragnenoj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Unlike most of the party games you've played before, Cards Against Humanity is as despicable and awkward as you and your friends."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Chilled and Nanners Sex Tape

"You know there was a story uhh --- about a guy. He was a janitor or somethin' and the Queen went to the bathroom and he went after her and he found a pube on the toilet seat and he sold it on Ebay," DaithiDeNogla supplied, a moment of silence following the story.

 

There was a Seananners giggle, a brief 'what the fuck' from Mini, and then Chilled said, "I wonder if it's considered a 'royal flush'." There were more laughs. Chilled watched as the next black card displayed on the screen.

 

He was about to say more until the card czar started reading: "The latest reality series on the history channel features two friends that have made a fortune selling.. _blank_ ," Hutch read.

 

Chilled carefully scanned through his cards, hearing a 'Muppet necking?? Why is this a card?' over a mic, and couldn't resist a small laugh. He didn't have any good cards to play, and the majority didn't make sense, so he selected a trash card. He made an 'o' with his mouth upon realizing all of the other cards were already chosen and got slightly closer to the screen, itching his forehead a little, before settling back and holding a closed hand to his mouth to hide a smile.

 

'Mad hacky-sack skills,' 'A stray pube' - which he could bet was Nogla's-, 'Your Mom', _and_ \--Chilled instantly laughed - a mixture of embarrassment, shock, and amusement. 'A Chilled and Nanners Sex Tape' was the last card.

 

"Adam! Dude..." he trailed off, hiding a bit of his cheek with his closed fist as Adam gave another one of his giggles. There was a 'ooo' - that sounded intrigued - from Nogla, and a laugh from WildCat.

"Hey, hey, I didn't write that one in!" Nanners laughed.

"Ohhh man I can just imagine - that might actually make a great sale!" Mini snorted.

 

"What!" Chilled exclaimed, followed by a 'woahhh-ho-ho-ho' from Adam and choked laughter from Nogla, apparently inhaling the yogurt he was eating.

 

Hutch coughed mid-laughter, reading off the cards, but his reading seemed rushed - that was until he got to the LAST card, and selected it, reading it aloud, and then wheezing back into laughter.

"Yeah man thas' a win right there," Daithi agreed, "Haha ha!"

 

"That'd make papa some money," Adam added, giggling, laughing harder when he saw Chilled hunker down in embarrassment through his webcam.


End file.
